This was for Clove
by DistrictOfMagic
Summary: Clove's death in Cato's POV. Death hurts, but revenge is sweet.


**This was for Clove**

**I know, I know. There's tons of these but I wanted to do one in the way I write. If I get some reviews and people seem interested then I'll finish the story. Thanks and enjoy :)**

* * *

''I'll go.'' Clove said. I wasn't sure if this was the right thing but she seemed to want this.

''Are you sure? I don't know…'' I was nervous for some reason, something could easily go wrong and I felt a strange connection with Clove and didn't want anything bad to happen.

She looked around and came closer to me. ''Look, there's only Lover boy, Fire Girl, Thresh and Foxface left. You said you got Lover Boy in the leg so I don't think he'll risk the trip to the cornucopia, Firegirl I can take with my knives quicker than she could blink. Foxface I can take as well and Thresh, I'll deal with him if I need to. Please Cato, let me do this. If there's any chance of me getting _Katniss..'' _She spat, ''…then I wanna go for it.''

I sighed. She wanted this badly and I didn't feel like I could get in her way, even though killing Firegirl seems like a great satisfaction.

''Fine. Go.'' I agreed. She smirked and I reluctantly did the same. I was taken aback when out of nowhere Clove threw her arms around my neck and pulled me into her. This was a bad move. I promised myself I wouldn't make any sort of close bond with anyone but I couldn't shake the feeling of whenever I was near her.

''We could both go home.'' She mumbled quietly.

''You think?''

''I know.'' She pulled away and looked me right in the eyes. ''Cato, we're careers. This is all we know. Bringing pride to our district… we can do this. I know we can.''

''I believe you.'' I said, looking down with a strange sinking feeling building up at the thought of something going wrong.

''I need to go, I'll see you with the stuff.'' Clove winked at me and dashed off through the trees to the cornucopia. I slowly followed her track to make it less distance for when she arrived with whatever we had been given, or in case she needed my help. After a few more minutes I saw the clearing and decided to wait. It felt like eternity and I began worrying. My heart began to pound and I stood up and decided to get closer. I couldn't hear much, until suddenly…

''Cato!'' I heard Clove shriek. My heart stopped and my legs took off to the opening through the trees, which seemed like an eternity to get to.

''Cato!'' She screamed again. I was running faster, my heart beating in my chest and air filling my lungs quicker with each step. I was into the clearing and I saw the guy from 11, Thresh, picking up a rock. **_NO!_** I shouted.

It was too late. The deafening crack filled my ears and a split second later Thresh had dropped the red covered rock and was heading back into the trees. I got to Clove's side and sunk to my knees, holding her bleeding head in my hands while her life drained away before my very eyes. I caught a quick tear-filled glimpse of Katniss running back to the trees.

''No. Clove, please. You can't leave me. Stay with me… you have to stay with me.'' I pleaded with hot tears streaming down my cheeks until I couldn't even see. I wiped them away with my free hand then caressed her cheek, as a weak smile formed her lips.

''We're supposed to win this. You and me. This is our game, you can't leave me. Not now. Stay with me, I'm begging you.''

It was no use. Her eyes were glazing over and her face pale. I kept my hand firmly on her head to stop as much bleeding as I could but I knew it was too late to save her now. I felt something on my arm, and then to my face. It was Clove's hand. I looked into her eyes for one last time, and she was gone. Her arm fell to her chest and I cried into her shoulder.

I looked up to the sky and screamed until my lungs hurt and my face aching and wet with the tears which wouldn't seem to stop. This wasn't the way this was supposed to go. It was supposed to me and Clove who won. This couldn't happen, but the reality had set in as I held a lifeless Clove in my arms. I had nothing left. Nothing to fight for. No one to cheer me up by making sick jokes about Lover Boy and Fire girl. No one to go home with. Nothing.

Then it hit me. I had one last strength in me, and that was to kill him. To kill Thresh and make him suffer the way I am. Who knows if I'll bother wanting to win after he's dead, as long as he's gonna suffer I don't care about my outcome. I had to do this.

I carefully laid Clove down on the ground, shut her eyes, kissed her forehead three times and stood up, then I looked into the direction Thresh went and wiped my tears away. I picked up my sword and swung it into killing position. I was ready.

This was for Clove.

* * *

**_To continue or not to continue? Let me know. _**

_**-DistrictOfMagic x**_


End file.
